Full of Hate and Snog
by Moon's Meow
Summary: Karkat decides to continue an argument with Eridan onto a memo. Unfortunately, that opens the floodgates for others from different timelines and places to hop in the conversation, only adding to the insanity.


CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board POMPOUS ASSES.

CCG: OKAY, FUCKASS, THEN ALLOW ME TO ANNOUNCE THIS TO EVERYONE:

CCG: ERIDAN, YOU ARE PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST VAIN TROLLS I HAVE EVER FUCKING HEARD OF, CONSIDERING HOW MUCH YOU WHINE AND PRATTLE ON ABOUT YOUR APPEARANCE.

CURRENT caligulasAquarium [CCA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CCA: fuck you kar

CCA: i care about my looks an besides wwho are you to talk since you pretty much look like shit you fuckin ass

CCG: O:B

PAST terminallyCapricious [PTC] 420 HOURS AGO responded to memo.

PTC: LoLoL

PTC: wAtCh ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN lAnGuAgE bRo.

CCA: theres nothing wwrong wwith wwantin to look your best

CCA: and fuck you gam i can talk however i cod damn wwant

PTC: Oh YeAh, It'S cHiLl BrO.

PTC: (o:

CCG: ARE YOU KIDDING, ERIDAN. YOU PROBABLY WASTE HOURS OF YOUR TIME TRYING PRETTY YOURSELF UP AND FUSSING OVER YOUR LOOKS.

CURRENT cuttlefishCuller [CCC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CCC: O) ( my cod, are you two carping on eac) ( otter again?

CCG: IT'S JUST ERIDAN BEING PRISSY AGAIN. NOTHING NEW.

CCA: its not bein prissy its takin care a yourself

CCC: W) (ale, you do act kinda prissy aboat it. ) (a ) (a!

CCA: i do not

PTC: aBoAt.

PTC: HaHaHa.

CCG: YES YOU DO.

CCA: no i dont

CCG: YOU ALWAYS GET YOUR SCARF IN A KNOT WHENEVER YOU HAVE LIKE A SPECK OF DIRT ON YOUR SHIRT OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT.

CCA: hey i dont ovverreact that bad

PTC: TuBbY kArKaT iS tUbBy.

PTC: (o:

CCG: WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE.

? turntechGodhead [?TG] AT ?:? responded to memo.

?TG: oh man what the fuck did i walk in to

PTC: YoU dOnT eVeN kNoW bRo.

CCA: you wwalked in on kar bein a nasty fuckin dirt bag all hatin on me for takin care myself an bein a clean decent person

PTC: WoAh, ChIlL yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiN jEtS bRo.

PTC: KaRkAt Is JuSt BeInG kArKaT.

?TG: oh so hyperemotional douche collided with hyperemotional douche

?TG: got it

CCG: FUCK YOU STRIDER.

CCA: hey fuck you davve

CCC: GUYS

CCC: W) (y don't you all just c) (ill out?

PTC: wHy CaNt We Be FrOnDs?

CURRENT apocalypseArisen [CAA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CAA: because they are b0ys

CCC: Yea) (, w) (y can't we be fronds?

CCC: Nice to sea you're on t) (e same page as me, Gamsea!

PTC: HeLl YeAh. (o:

CCA: cause davve an kar are fuckin douches

CCG: LOOK WHO'S TALKING, DOUCHEBAG.

?TG: hey hey

?TG: no

?TG: im king douche get it fucking right

PTC: DoUcHe EvErYwHeRe. )o:

PTC: EwWwWw.

CCA: whatever all a you fuckin suck

CCC: Guys, let's take an emotional inventory, okay?

CCC: Take a deep breat) (. Clam down.

CCC: We don't need to be calling eac) ( otter names now…We're all fronds ) (ere, rig) (t?

?TG: i didnt call anyone any names

?TG: and last time i checked i was not a leaf

CCA: no wwere not wwere not fronds you all are just a bunch a jerks who dont understand the concept a proper hygiene

CCA: an by you all i mean kar and davve

CCA: not you fef you arent a jerk

CAA: 0_0

CAA: what did i miss

PTC: DaMn BrO wHeN dId I bEcOmE a BaD gUy?

CCG: MY GOD ERIDAN YOU ARE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN.

CCA: hey i didnt say anythin about you gam

CAA: 0kay nevermind

?TG: oh hey aradia i can recap for you

CAA did not abscond from memo.

CCA: but yeah youre not a jerk either

PTC: (o:

?TG: so karkat is on his period and eridan is never off his period and gamzee let karkat know about his weight issue and im apparently a douche

CAA: s0 the usual?

CCA: wwhat the fucks a period

CAA: …er

?TG: your existence eridan

?TG: yeah the usual

CAA: g0t it

?TG: yep

CCA: i still dont fuckin get it

CAA: well 0kay

CCA: wwait is that like that punctuation thing

CCG: OR IS IT SOME SORT OF WEIRD HUMAN THING?

?TG: yeah sure

CCA: davve that makes no cod damn sense

CCG: DOES THAT ASSHOLE EVER MAKE SENSE?

CAA: …sh0uld i explain

?TG: hahahahaha

?TG: oh man

?TG: no just let them be pissed off

CCA: yes ara enlighten us

?TG: it reminds me of how much smarter than them i am

?TG: no no guys time hero secret only

?TG: shoosh

CCA: cause striders too much a a douche canoe ta tell us

CAA: 0_0

?TG: douche canoe

CAA: d0uche can0e

?TG: oh man thats a pretty good one

CAA: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

?TG: tip of the proverbial hat man

CCA: fuck you its a legitimate insult

?TG: yeah about as legit as your period

CCA: wwhat

CCA: the

CCA: fuck

CCA: is

PTC: So…

CCA: a

CAA: but then we w0uld have t0 put a bunch 0f d0uchebags 0n a can0e

CCA: period

CCA: cod damn it

CAA: and we 0nly have 0ne 0f y0u eridan

?TG: hhaaaaaaaaaaaaa

?TG: fuck

CCG: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CAA: 0u0

CAA: wait that l00ks stupid

CCA: wwait wwhat

PTC: MoThErFuCkIn DoUcHe CaNoE hOlY sHiT.

?TG: turntechDouchecanoe well ill consider it i guess

CCC: I ) (ave no idea w) (at's going on anymore.

CAA: better than turntechGiveshead i guess

CCG: HOLY SHIT THIS CONVERSATION JUST GOT EXTREMELY SILLY. WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT ANYMORE.

CAA: well

PTC: i ThInK wE sHoUlD aLl JuSt ChIlL.

CAA: d0uche can0es and eridans peri0d

CCA: ok wwhat the fuck

CAA: thats what were talking ab0ut

CCA: im fuckin serious here davve wwhat the fucks a period

CCA: i bet you dont evven knoww wwhat it is either

?TG: jegus does someone need help changing their tampon stop riding my ass eridan

CCA: youre just makin shit up arent you

CCA: i kneww it youre a fuckin fake

CCA: faker than magic

CCA: wwhich isnt real

CCA: its fake

CCA: just like you

CCG: OH MY GOD SHUT UP ERIDAN.

CAA: n0

CAA: i can pr0bably g0 and t0uch his face

CAA: and hed be pretty realistic then w0uldnt he

?TG: do you believe in magic in a young girls heart poor eridan his period is tearing him apart

CAA: 0uch

CAA: his cramps are that bad?

CCA: i dont fuckin believve in magic you ass

CCG: HANG ON A SEC. I'M GOING TO GO AND LOOK SOMETHING UP ON THE HUMAN INTERNET.

?TG: fuck this is so easy

CAA: w0w

CCA: MAGIC ISNT REAL GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKIN HEAD

?TG: eridan need some midol

CAA: and p0ssibly an ambulance at this rate

?TG: were going to need a fucking cotton factory

CCA: the fucks midol

CCC: ) (ey, um, Dave? ) (ow aboat you just quit being suc) ( a motherglubbing jerk and actually answer ) (is question?

CCC: 38)

CAA: hey i tried

CCG: MY FUCKING GOD. DAVE, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU HUMANS ARE FUCKING DISGUSTING.

CCC: Because I don't know aboat you guys, but your carping is kinda getting on my nerves.

CCG: ERIDAN, YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT A PERIOD IS.

CAA: 0_0

CCA: yeah i fuckin do

CCG: IT'S FUCKING DISTURBING.

CCA: wwhat is it

CAA: its bl00d

CAA: that c0mes 0ut 0f a w0mans vagina

CAA: there y0u g0

?TG: hfclkjdshfkjhdsfsflsggfs

?TG AT ?:? changed mood to **RANCOROUS**

?TG: ERIDAN...

CCA: wwhats a vvagina

CAA: s0mething y0u will never get y0ur dick int0

PTC: oUcH.

CAA: i think ive been spending t00 much time with s0llux

CCA: the fuck are you evven talkin about

?TG: oh man say vagina again dude that sounded hilarious

CAA: me?

CAA: 0h n0 wait nevermind

?TG: no no eridan

CCA: an i wwill say it again

CCA: fuck you davve

?TG: wagina shit

?TG: help

CCA: wwait i knoww wwhat this is

PTC: sWaGiNa Oo:

CCA: you guys are gangin up on me arent you

CCG: GAMZEE SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU AREN'T HELPING ANYTHING.

CAA: slightly

?TG: hey lets all gang up on eridan that sounds like a fucking party

CAA: im 0nly d0ing it because i wanted t0 see why s0llux finds it s0 much fun

PTC: HaNg On MoThErFuCkErS.

PTC: iMmA gO gRaB mE a SlImE pIe.

CCA: thanks a whole fuckin lot you guys

CAA: y0ure welc0me

CCA: no fuck you

CCA: im not welcome

CAA: n0 thanks

?TG: sorry

CAA: im taken

?TG: i was choking to death at fucking swagina

CAA: that sh0uld be y0ur new name

CAA: turntechswagina

?TG: swaginaarisen for you kk

CAA: will d0

CCG: WHAT THE HELL AM I EVEN READING HERE?

CAA: crack

CCA: fuck all a you i hope you all glubbin choke on a bugle an drowwn in your owwn pail

?TG: i like my beats fast and my swagina down low

CCG: THIS IS JUST UNSENSIBLE RANDOMNESS THAT'S TOPPED WITH VULGARITY.

?TG: when te swagina in the crib ma

?TG: drop it like its hot

CAA: karkat y0ure describing y0urself

CAA: i fail to see y0ur p0int

CCG: WHAT.

?TG: i got big swagina bitches big big swagina bitches

CCC: W) (at

?TG: we dont want no skinny swagina little swagine get out

CCG: DAVE STOP FUCKING RAPPING ALREADY.

CCC: W) (at t) (e s) (ell, you guys.

? turntechSwagina [?TS] AT ?:? responded to memo.

?TS: nope cant stop wont stop

CCA: you knoww wwhat thats it

CCC: W) (at am I even reading.

CAA: CAA: crack

CCA: im gonna shovve my head in the nearest load gaper puke up everything I evver eaten an drowwn myself in my owwn vvomit

PTC: Im BaCk.

CCG: WELCOME BACK ASSHOLE.

?TS: and he wagina he swagina he might got a vagina

PTC: WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUck MoThErFuCkEr? ChIlL mAn.

CCA: because fuck you

?TS: he pop swagina and he got the right kind of wagina

CCC: ) (ey now. -Eridan, let's not get drastic….

?TS: he cold he swagina he might sell fagina

?TS: he always in the swagina but never fly coachgina

CCC: Dave, s) (ut up.

CCA: dont try an convvince me otherwwise fef it has to be done im fuckin done ok

PTC: FaGiNa LiKe FaYgInA.

PTC: lIkE a MoThErFuCkIn…

?TS: he a swagina trip trip swagina of the ship ship

PTC: FaYgO.

CCC: -Eridan, w) (at's wrong? 38?

CCC: Need to glub?

CAA: fayg0 with a vagina 0h g0d n0

?TS: he made it faygina kiss him on the fuck i cant do this

CCG: THIS CONVERSATION DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE ANYMORE. IT'S AS IF THE SENSE WAS TORN OUT, THEN VIOLATED HORRIBLY SEVERAL TIMES. AFTERWARDS, THE SENSE WAS SCARRED FOR LIFE AND PLACED SLOPPILY BACK INTO THE CONVERSATION ONLY TO BE TAKEN OUT AGAIN TO BE SNOGGLED SOME MORE. LATHER, RINSE, REPEAT THE LONGER THIS CONVERSATION GOES ON.

CAA: the mental images

CAA: n0

CAA: just n0

CCA: no i dont need to glub i need to glubbin drowwn myself in the nearest glubbin load gaper

CAA: eridan can i j0in y0u

CCC: Okay, bot) ( of you, w) (at's t) (e matter?

[CCA] ceased responding to memo.

CCC: 38(

PTC: wElL, iMmA gEt MoThErFuCkIn GoInG.

PTC: sO iLl CaTcH uP wItH aLl YoU mOtHeRfuCkErS lAtEr.

CCG: NO SHIT, IDIOT. WE'RE ALL IN A TIME WAY AHEAD OF YOURS.

PTC: Aw ShIiIiIiIiT mAn.

[PTC] 420 HOURS AGO ceased responding to memo.

? golgothasTerror [?GT] AT ?:? responded to memo.

?GT: What in heavens name is going on with the consistent upbringing of vagina?

CCG: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS.

?TS: whose this douchebag

?GT: Why i never heard myself called that *frowns*

CCG: CLEARLY YOU'VE NEVER LEFT THE CONFIDES OF YOUR HOME, KID.

CCC: O) (, ) (I! W) (o're you?

?GT: Im jake english! Nice to meet you. Well most of you.

CCC: 38D

CCC: Nice to meet you, Jake!

CCG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET ACCESS TO THIS MEMO.

?GT: *Double pistols and a wink*

?GT: That i dont know.

CCC: It's a reel rereef to fin-ally sea someone nice around ) (ere!

?GT: *Double pistols and a wink right back at this handsome stranger*

CCG: WHAT.

?TS: oh wow

?TS: or

?TS: the wink things are actually pretty hot

?TS: swag

?TS: whichever is less homo

?TS: or more homo

?TS: depending

CCG: PLEASE TELL ME THAT WE'RE NOT RPING OR SOME SHIT.

CURRENT caligulasAquarium [CCA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CCA: cod damn it i cant do it

CCG: WHAT NOW.

CCA: i cant fuckin throww up thats wwhat

CCC: -Eridan, do you need a seasion in t) (e s) (itty wand pile?

?GT: Excuse me but what exactly was said about homosexuality?

?TS: oh well

?TS: like

?TS: i mean if youre homo or not

?TS: my compliment depends thusly

CCA: no i dont need a glubbin seasion on the shitty wand pile

?GT: Oh heavens no im not homo!

CCA: i need to drowwn myself in my owwn vvomit

?TS: you sure

CCG: DON'T TAKE THE INSUFFERABLE PRICK TOO SERIOUSLY. HE'S PROBABLY JUST TRYING TO FUCKING BE IRONIC.

CCA: wwevve been through this already

?TS: ironic sure that

?GT: I must say though.

?GT: Womit is a new word!

?TS: HA

CAA: eridan y0ure starting t0 remind me 0f a fr0g f0r s0me reason

CAA: w0mit s0unds like a fr0g n0ise

CCA: wwhat the fuck wwhy

CAA: i d0nt kn0w

CCA: oh fuck frogs

CAA: hey!

CCG: SAY ERDIAN IF YOU'RE GOING TO GO AND MAKE YOURSELF PUKE, PLEASE DON'T ANNOUNCE IT TO EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PERSON READING THIS.

CCA: cod damn it ara

CAA: what did i d0?

CCA: wwell too late kar i just fuckin did

CCC: O) ( my cod, -Eridan! WILL YOU QUIT WIT) ( T) (-E DRAMATICS?!

?GT: Purging is a serious issue mr eridan.

?GT: Please take care of yourself!

?TS: fuck eridan

?TS: how about you just hang with me

?TS: and talk

?TS: fuck

?TS: help me write a comic

?GT: Me?

?TS: no eridan not you sweetass

CCA: fuck SORRY FEF

?GT: Sweetass. I take this is a compliment? My my i am dreadfully confused!

?TS: yeah compliment sure

?TS: that

?TS: nice shorts

?GT: Thank you!

CCA: oh my cod are you guys serious

CCG: WHAT KIND OF NEW, UNFOLDING HORROR ARE MY EYES BEING SUBJECTED TO NOW?

CCG: OH HEY, ERIDAN'S STILL ALIVE.

CCC: ) (a ) (a, get a room you two

CCA: i think wwere wwitnessing the human feelin knowwn as courtship

CCA: this is so fuckin wweird

?TS: so these shorts

CCG: ABSOLUTELY FUCKING FASCINATING.

CCC: I'll agree wit) ( you t) (ere…

?TS: they come off easy

CCG: WAIT WHAT.

CCG: WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS CONVERSATION GOING.

CCA: oh my cod wwhat the actual fuck

CCC: U) (…

?GT: Im sorry i must have gone off on an adventure to lala land for a moment there!

?GT: What about my shorts?

?TS: hahahaha

?TS: nothing

CCA: cant you twwo pail somewwhere else

CCA: not in front a us

?TS: man i was being ironic

CCA: cod this is awwkwward

?TS: jegus change your pad dude i was fucking with him

CCG: IT SEEMS LIKE THE CONVERSATION JUST TOOK A WRONG TURN DOWN FUCKVILLE AND HAS JUST ZOOMED RIGHT OFF A FUCKING CLIFF, WHERE IT'S GONE PLUMMETING DOWN INTO A DEEP ABYSS NEVER TO BE FUCKING UNCOVERED EVER A FUCKING GAIN.

CCC: You…You could say t) (at again.

CCA: im sorry davve I CANT HEAR YOU

CCC: Wait, wait, let me get t) (is straig) (t.

?TS: will you hear me if i rap it

?GT: Caps lock is not necessary in this conversation mr carcino. I think we can all get along just fine without so much capitalization.

CCC: You were pranking ) (im or somet) (ing?

CCG: ACTUALLY, I HAVE TO DISAGREE.

?TS: also dawe is a pretty funny name

?TS: who is dawe

?GT: Who is dawe?

?TS: yeah but pranking is a really dopey word for it

CCC: 38O

?TS: i dont know who is dawe

CCA: oh my cod its unreal howw much i CANT FUCKIN HEAR YOU

CCG: CAPS ARE COMPLETELY NESCESSARY

CCC: ) (ow -EXCITING!

?GT: Oh my! Was i being trolled?

CCA: wwait wwoww fuck you gt thats how kar fuckin talks

CCA: wway to be culturally insensitive

CCA: i swwear you aliens are all the same

?GT: Thats quite rude of you mr eridan!

?GT: I was simply suggesting something other than the caps lock. It seems awfully angry.

?TS: bro whats wrong you lost your hearin

?TS: its okay dude ive some rhymes rearin

?TS: lets get this stated

?TS: on how im your designated

?TS: dominator top harasser and that bro youre hatin

?TS: man eridan how youre buttin up this fight

?TS: its almost like you've got your wagina wound tight.

CCG: OKAY. FUCK IT. I NEED A GODDAMN BREAK. I'M GOING TO GO AND GRAB SOME GODDAMN GRUB BUTTERED POPCORN.

CCA: wwait kar i wwant some too

CCG: FUCK YOU ERIDAN.

[CCG] ceased responding to memo.

CCA: oh come on im hungry

?GT: Might it be because you womited earlier?

?GT: Im sorry. Vomited.

CCA: no its because shut up

CCA: thats wwhy

?TS: hahahaha

?TS: man gt just leave him alone

?TS: its pretty obvious this bitch needs to get boned

?TS: nothing you can do specially if you aint homo

?TS: but hey maybe you can just try bromo

CCC: Wait, w) (at?

?GT: These instances of rapping are quite entertaining!

?TS: he couldnt hear me fef

?TS: i think hes gone deaf

?TS: so im up and rappin

?TS: to reel his reactions back in

CCC: O) (, I sea!

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CCG: OH FUCK, WHY DID I HAVE TO COME BACK TO GODDAMN RAPPING.

CCA: the actual fuck

?TS: karkat you mad

?TS: just cause you want so bad

?TS: to compare in my skills

?TS: my rhymes that kills

CCG: NO. JUST NO. DON'T YOU DARE BRING ME INTO THIS.

?GT: Well despite all of this excitement i must head off to bed. *frowns deeply*

CCG: YES, GO AND SAVE YOURSELF FROM THE RISING PILE OF SHIT accumulating IN THIS CONVERSATION.

?GT: Sleep well everyone!

[?GT] ceased responding to memo

?TS: and why the fuck not you goaty motherfucker

?TS: im gonna show you your place and just how to suck it

?TS: yeah thats right bro you heard me fine

?TS: i think im up and challenging you to the rhymes

CCA: ITS REELY AMAZIN HOWW MUCH I CANT HEAR ANY A THIS ATROCIOUS RAP GARBAGE

CCA: oh good i think that culturally insensitive ass left

CCG: YOU JUST NOTICED? WOW ERIDAN. GREAT JOB.

CCC: You t) (ink everybody's culturally insensitive….

?TS: hey eridan say vagina again

CCA: no i dont i nevver said that

CCA: and howw about no

?TS: please come on

CCA: i mean i knoww the sound a my swweet sultry vvoice is absolutely irresistible but come on you knoww i just cant do that

CCC: CCA: wway at be culturally insensitive

CCC: CCA: i swwear you aliens are all the same

CCC: Sea? You totally said it.

CCA: hey its true

CCC: Also, your voice is totally not "irresistible".

CCC: 3XD

CCG: WAIT A SECOND. ERIDAN, ARE YOU ACTUALLY ACCEPTING SOMETHING YOU DENIED?

CCG: HAVE YOU FINALLY CEASED THE DRAMATICS?

CCA: i am not

CCA: im just sayin its the fuckin truth

CCA: an yeah fef my voice totally is irresistible

CCG: ARE YOU KIDDING? I WANT TO BANG MY HEAD AGAINST THE WALL EVERY TIME I READ YOUR TYPING. YEAH, THAT'S FUCKING IRRESISTIBLE.

CCA: cod damn it kar not noww

CCA: cant you see im busy

FUTURE swaginaArisen [FSA] 3 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.

FSA: 0kay s0 im back n0w

FSA: in the future that is

FSA: whats happened s0 far

?TS: hahaha shits just getting started

[?TS] ceased responding to memo.

CCG: WITH WHAT BEING A DRAMATIC DOUCHBAG.

CCA: no wwith getting back at davve

?TG: oh shit

?TG: really

CCA: yeah reelly

?TG: i thought you gave up

CCA: yeah wwell i didnt

CCC: O) ( my cod, you two

?TG: man im so ready

FSA: 0kay

FSA: even im d0ne n0w

FSA: y0u tw0 can st0p n0w

FSA: but i kn0w that y0ure n0t

FSA: since ive been reading this f0r the past few h0urs

FSA: s0 im g0ing t0 g0 n0w and wait f0r y0u t0 st0p then

[FSA] ceased responding to memo

CCC: Are you going to officially declare your ) (ate for eac) ( otter or somefin?

?TG: stopping is not in the strider dictionary

CAA: i will write it in the strider dicti0nary

CAA: whatever that is

?TG: which may i add is called the dicktionary

CAA: is the first w0rd there swagina

?TG: yep

CAA: knew it

CCA: oh my cod are you guys fuckin serious

CAA: well n0w i am

CAA: im all0wed t0 have fun

CCA: no not you ara i mean davve

?TG: sure im serious

?TG: but dawe is really serious

CCC: T) (is is ridiculous

CAA: im aware

CCA: here let me just take that strider dictionary an bash your think pan in wwith it

CCA: oh wwait i cant

CCA: theres only two entries

CCA: howw sad is that

?TG: hahaha was that an insult

CCA: you really are a bunch a inferior wwigglers arent you

CCA: cant even tell wwhen you just got burned

?TG: maybe i can but maybe your insults are just that fucking terrible

CCA: or maybe you just dont havve a think pan enough to fry that egg on

?TG: oh man i literally just had this convo

?TG: did i time loop on accident

?TG: no eggs hombre

CCA: wwell too fuckin bad youre reely in for it noww

?TG: fine fine guess i brought that on myself

CCA: cod i ought to just cull you where you stand

?TG: bring it on

CAA: well im g0ing t0 g0 and change my name i guess

CAA: and c0me back later

CAA: since thats apparently what i will d0 three h0urs fr0m n0w

[CAA] ceased responding to memo.

CCA: oh ill bring it on

CCA: ill bring it on so hard your lusus wwill feel it

?TG: hed like that

?TG: kind of had a thing for the nacier ones he did

?TG: dude youre sick

?TG: turning on my bro from the grave

CCA: wwait wwhat

?TG: yeah

CCA: no seriously wwhat just happened

?TG: you my friend

?TG: just got one upped

?TG: and are not instigated in necrophilia homo tomfoolery

CCA: say wwhat

?TG: yeah

CCA: wwhat evven is that

?TG: my lusus is dead but you bringing it would turn him on and your intention is to bring it so hell feel it thusly you are hitting on a dead guy

CCA: oh my cod im not hittin on your lusus thats just so glubbin wwrong on so many levvels

?TG: exacta

CCC: I now pronounce you kismesis and kismesis, you may now ) (atesnog.

?TG: come here big boy

CCA: wwhat no get the fuck awway from me

?TG: you heard the princess

CCC: ) (a ) (a!

CCG: HEY EVERYONE. I JUST GOT BACK FROM BANGING MY HEAD AGAINST THE WALL. REPEATEDLY. UNTIL I WAS SURE THAT MY THINK PAN WAS AT LEAST CRACKED OPEN, SO THEN I'D BE ABLE TO DUMB MYSELF DOWN ENOUGH IN ORDER TO PROCESS ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT AND FUCKED UP SILLINESS. LET'S ALL SEE IF I CAN STOMACH THIS CRAP.

CCA: …

CCA: wwell

CCA: if you say so

CCA: *ca grabs tg an hatesnogs wwith such a hatred it wwould become legendary and songs wwould be wwritten about it an all that fancy shit*

?TG: *woah didnt expect that to really happen but you know what sure why not not like hes any luckier with relationships*

CCG: NO. NOPE. YEAH, I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS.

CCG: I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND JUST FUCKING READ THIS.

CCG: IF YOU TWO WANT TO GO AND HATESNOG, THEN GO AND MAKE YOUR OWN CHAT AND HAVE SOME FUCKING COURTESY.

CCC: ) (ey, Krabsnack! Wanna go get some fries and grub sauce w) (ile t) (ey mackrel all over eac) ( otter?

CCG: SURE WHY THE FUCK NOT. I'LL TAKE THIS OPPROTUNITY AS A TICKET TO THE FIRST GODDAMN EL. TRAIN OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE OF A CONVERSATION.

[CCC] ceased responding to memo.

[CCG] ceased responding to memo.

CCA: oh my cod i hate you so glubbin much davve

* * *

**_Moon's Meow_: I'm not sure if FanFiction will really like this style of story but we'll see.**

**Wow, here's an old thing. To give a bit of background, this spawned from a skype group rp. I myself had played the role of Karkat. Once we were finished, I liked the rp so much that I decided to copy and paste it onto word, format it like a memo and color-code it. I unfortunately lost the names of the other contributors after an ill-fated attempt to post this on LiveJournal.**

**I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless and are able to read it alright. Personally, this story is always good for a laugh.**


End file.
